


Armageddon

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is invited to a movie ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, any slash pair, they never thought they'd do something as cliché as making out in a dark movie theater

Casey stiffened in every movement when Zeke's hand which had rested on his knee started to wonder upwards. What the hell???

He could feel Zeke's eyes resting on him, sparkling amused.  
„Relax,“ he whispered into his ear. And caressed his earlobe with his teeth.

Casey shuddered and bit his lower lip hard to suppress a moan; god, he hated him, he knew well enough what this always did with Casey. How could he do this? The movie theater was packed; what, if someone recognized them?

Usually, Zeke was the one who insisted that they had to be discreet. Though they met since two months already, official they weren't even friends, just lab-partner, who barely talked at school. In the evening Casey would sneak in Zeke's garage and they would spend the next hours fucking; sometimes a cheezy movie afterward and Zeke would order a pizza. Not more, though, Zeke had never made any promises and as much as Casey dreamed from a more serious relationship, he knew better than to force it.

Yesterday Zeke had surprised him with tickets for 'Armageddon'; the movie was sold out since weeks. But, of course, Zeke was the dealer who could fulfill every desire. Casey had felt almost hyper with excitement. The movie, together with Zeke, it had felt as if a dream had come true.

But now ... Bruce Willis and his crew were still desperately looking for a way to save the world. And all Casey could think about was that Zeke obviously had lost his mind. Making out in the darkness of a movie theater. What a fucking cliche. He tried to be angry, to push Zeke away. At least one of them needed to keep a clear head. If not …

… it wouldn't feel so good. Casey's heart was up to his mouth when Zeke finally let his lips wander deeper, over the neck, his shoulder, while his hand slightly squeezed his thigh.

„Urgh,“ Casey groaned. Zeke chuckled almost unhearable and put a finger on his lips.

„Shhh,“ he whispered.  
„Don't ruin it.“

On the screen finally the bomb detonated with a loud kaboom and all Casey could do was to give in.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_fic  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
